Bob Fisher Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Bob Fisher portrayed two national guardsmen and many walkers. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I played National guardsman #'s 5 and 6 ( I think that's what they were listed as), and have been a zombie more times than I can count. Two of the titled zombies I have been that are more recognizable thanks to the Talking Dead are riot zombie and overalls zombie.As overall zombie I was lucky to get a knife through my head from the chin up. Death by Merle! '''Did your characters have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yours''elf? '' They did not have any backstory that I know of. I did not really create a backstory as I knew they were going to die violently, and we had one day to shoot the stunts. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I did both. I am a huge fan of the show, and watch it still. I want to get some of my graphic novels signed by Mr. Kirkman if ever possible. ' Who are your favorite characters? ' From the comics, it has to be Michone. But in all fairness, I have only read up to what would have been season 3...From the show I think it's both Rick and Daryl. I respect and understand where their characters come from. Also, they are both "part" of the crew and always have time to say hello. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Typically it is pretty laid back and up-beat. The crew is very good at what they do as are the actors, so it's generally casual.The actors bring the drama and energy in the shots. I am around during the stunt sequences when I am hired, and not always there for the heavy acting sequences... Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Honestly I don't know...This happens with stunts on a regular basis. Usually it's the stunt that gets cut way back or edited quickly. I could not say that on this show any have been completely cut out. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' I am a bad story teller...I was in full zombie makeup with prosthetics, standing in a line of 25 other zombies. The head of K&G makeup effects and a producer of the show Greg Nicotero was picking zombies for a scene they were about to shoot. I had not seen Mr. Nicotero, and was (I thought) pretty indistinguishable from what I normally look like. As he got towards my end of the line he looked down and past me, and as he was turning to leave, he said "hi Bob, how are you"?Slightly dumbfounded I responded, "Mr. Nicotero, nice to see you sir". How he picked me out I have no idea. It is nice to be recognized I guess. I have other stories, but I would have to kill you if I told you... '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Being a part of a film crew that really care about what they do, and knowing that the end result is this show that so many people love and watch including myself. That and I love being a stuntman and doing stunts on the show are usually different than just falling down. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? I would like to think I have Daryl's skills, but I'm more a family man like Rick. But, I do know how to use a sword.... Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Right at this moment I am writing from the set of The Originals. I will be working on The Hunger Games in a week and then a couple other tv shows and films next month. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! It was my pleasure. Category:Interviews